


Pre-Live Temptations

by writemydreams



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuku can't resist Ryoga after seeing him prancing around in his skintight costume so catches him backstage and pulls him into an empty room so he can show his <i>appreciation</i> for that outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Live Temptations

Humming to himself, Ryoga lazily stretched his arms above his head. He could hear the fans chattering in the live house and grinned. Soon BORN would take the stage and perform to a sold out audience. Tonight’s stretchy, tight costume of snakeskin print top and leggings was easy to move and jump around in. Plus his ass looked incredible in it. He’d gotten proof of that earlier when just walking by made Tsuzuku choke on his water. Ryoga smirked as he smoothed braids down then adjusted his shirt. He always enjoyed reactions like that. Especially from Tsuzuku. He’d be sure to wear this outfit for him again to give him a private show.

Ryoga yelped in surprise when he was seized by his belts and dragged back against a strong chest. He relaxed as familiar tattooed arms circled his waist. “Do you have any idea how enticing you are?” Tsuzuku purred in his ear dragging his split tongue up the shell of it.  
  
The brunette smiled wickedly. “Me, enticing?” he turned in Tsuzuku’s arms so they stood face to face. Chest to chest. The other vocalist was already in full hair and makeup, dressed in black jeans and a simple white V-neck. As much as he liked the toned down look—Tsuzuku was gorgeous; he didn’t need to hide that with costumes—Ryoga’s fingers itched to remove those clothes to see the beautiful skin beneath. Lazily he traced his fingers over the twisted heart on the side of Tsuzuku’s neck, grinning as the tattooed vocalist grabbed his ass. “Feel good to finally get your hands on my ass?” He teased smirking when Tsuzuku squeezed his ass in response.  
  
“Very.” Tsuzuku stepped back. He grabbed Ryoga’s hand leading him down the hallway and into an empty dressing room. Ryoga was instantly pinned to the wall as Tsuzuku kicked the door shut behind them. He chuckled as eager hands returned to his ass though that laughter was soon smothered by kisses. Growling playfully he battled Tsuzuku’s split tongue for dominance as he grabbed the other vocalist’s hips to press him closer to his body. There was still time before the live started. Enough time for a blowjob or quick fuck then adjusting their hair and fixing suspiciously smudged lipstick. This wasn’t their first tour together after all.  
  
Ryoga was the first to break the kiss, drawing back to catch his breath. He smiled wickedly at Tsuzuku then abruptly reversed their positions. “You do look incredibly sexy pinned against the wall.” He stroked his hand down Tsuzuku’s chest feeling his stomach muscles tremble beneath his touch. He pushed his knee between the other man’s thighs so he could rub him through his tight jeans.  
  
Tsuzuku ground his hips down for extra friction hands quickly returning to Ryoga’s ass. How loud would the fans scream if Tsuzuku grabbed his ass on stage? They’d have to find out. “Mm, better than when I’m on my knees?” he groaned.  
  
As if being pinned to a wall could compare to Tsuzuku on his knees. “You look better on your knees,” Ryoga swept his hair aside and traced his tongue over the lines of the heart enjoying the shiver of pleasure that earned him. And how he could feel Tsuzuku hardening beneath his knee.  
  
“So do you.” There was a breathy edge to Tsuzuku’s voice that always turned Ryoga on. “Mm, or moaning beneath me.” He grasped Ryoga’s hips to push him back. The brunette stumbled as Tsuzuku guided him to the couch grinning as he pushed Ryoga down on it. “You look so gorgeous, Ryo. The girls won’t be able to take their eyes off your ass tonight.”  
  
Ryoga smirked. “I’d rather have your hands on it.” He fluttered his eyelashes playfully as he held out his arms in invitation. Tsuzuku took his hands and slid into his lap kissing him while Ryoga’s hands moved to the tattooed vocalist’s ass. Tsuzuku did have a very nice body and Ryoga loved to express his… approval of it. The kiss quickly turned heated and sloppy as Ryoga fumbled with the zipper of Tsuzuku’s jeans and got hands pushed under his shirt in response, squirming when Tsuzuku teased his nipples.  
  
“Fuck,” the tattooed vocalist hissed as Ryoga wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
  
“That feel good, gorgeous?” Ryoga licked his lips as he slowly pumped Tsuzuku’s cock, watching him as he moaned arousal tinting his pale cheeks a nice shade of pink. Ryoga could feel himself hardening in response. Something his leggings did absolutely nothing to conceal; not that he cared about hiding it at the moment. On stage would be an issue.  
  
“Switch positions. I want you to ride me,” Tsuzuku ordered.  
  
“Mm, do you?” Licking his lips Ryoga pulled his hand back. The last time he rode Tsuzuku was when they were both drunk and having movie (aka make out and fuck) night at Ryoga’s place. One of the kitchen chairs had fallen victim to their enthusiasm. Quite the night, and he could tell by Tsuzuku’s knowing grin that he was thinking the same thing. Remembering the intensity of that night’s sex. Getting up, Tsuzuku leaned in to kiss him as he guided Ryoga’s hands to the waistband of his jeans. Ryoga took the hint. He pulled the jeans down his hips breaking the kiss as his fingers brushed bare skin instead of fabric. Hardly an unusual event for Tsuzuku. The other vocalist often went commando for lives. Though he was surprised at himself for not noticing earlier when he’d had his hand down Tsuzuku’s pants. Surely too distracted by what was in them to care about underwear. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you planned this,” he teased as he yanked the jeans down Tsuzuku’s thighs.  
  
Tsuzuku smiled innocently. “Me, plan pre-live sex?” He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans. His shirt went next, carelessly tossed aside. An action he’d be repeating on stage. Tsuzuku almost never kept his shirt on when he was on stage.  
  
Ryoga snorted. “I bet you planned it the second we agreed to tour together.”  
  
“Maybe I did.” Tsuzuku smirked, hooking his thumbs beneath Ryoga’s shirt. “But so did you.” He pulled the top off then moved his lips to Ryoga’s neck playfully nipping at the skin before dragging his split tongue up his throat making him tremble with need. “All these live houses to fuck in…”  
  
“Band mates to irritate,” Ryoga chuckled wondering if they were looking for them or too afraid of walking in on them.  
  
Tsuzuku snickered. “Think they’re used to it by now.” He kissed Ryoga as he yanked his leggings down. Ryoga fumbled with his shoes trying his hardest not to break the kiss. Finally he got his shoes and leggings off, grabbing Tsuzuku’s hips and yanking him against his body. The skin on skin contact had him moaning into the tattooed vocalist’s mouth. Fuck, that felt so good. Tsuzuku maneuvered them so he was the one in front of the couch, breaking the kiss so he could sit down on it. He took Ryoga’s hands and pulled him down to straddle his lap. Before the brunette could say anything about lube or a condom and his lack of both (he, obviously, had no pockets in his costume and couldn’t fit anything into it besides himself anyway), a smug Tsuzuku pulled both out of his jeans pocket.  
  
Seeing his friend so well prepared made Ryoga snort. “Perv.” He’d definitely planned this out.  
  
“You like it.”  
  
As if he’d deny that.  
  
No stranger to quick fucks before or after a live, the two knew how to have mind-blowing sex even on a time crunch. Tsuzuku held tight to Ryoga’s hip while nimble fingers stretched him, pulling soft moans and whimpers of pleasure from his lips that he tried to muffle with kisses. Put two vocalists together and it could easily get loud. They were in a public space, and even Ryoga knew to try to be quiet. His breath hitched as Tsuzuku’s fingers probed his prostate. “Tsu!” He groaned, biting down on his lip and trying to stop himself from letting out another loud moan.  
  
Tsuzuku grinned. He moved his hand from Ryoga’s hips to his hair, fisting his fingers in it and yanking him in for a kiss. “Don’t worry, Ryo,” he purred against his lips. “I’ll fuck you back at my place and you won’t have to try to be quiet then.”  
  
Ryoga doubted he could manage being quiet twice in one night. Though who put the idea in Tsuzuku’s head that he’d be bottoming twice? He was too distracted by those talented fingers inside him to retort so merely clutched Tsuzuku’s shoulders as he groaned, rocking his hips down to take Tsuzuku’s fingers deeper. “Hurry up and fuck me properly,” he hissed.  
  
Tsuzuku slowly pulled his fingers out. Amusement danced in his eyes, and Ryoga gave him a dirty look. Oh Tsuzuku loved to make him squirm and beg for more. “Later,” the other vocalist promised. He playfully scraped his nails down Ryoga’s thighs then picked up the condom. Ryoga snatched it from him and kissed him as he rolled the condom onto Tsuzuku’s cock, fumbling for the lube and thoroughly coating him with it. Tsuzuku’s hands flew to Ryoga’s hips and both moaned into the kiss as he positioned himself at the brunette’s entrance. Ryoga pushed himself down on Tsuzuku until the other man was fully sheathed inside him. Fuck.. he would never get over how amazing this felt. Tsuzuku had always filled him out perfectly whether if it was with his cock, his fingers, or that oh so talented tongue.  
  
“Ryo,” Tsuzuku whispered against his lips. His breath caught as he rested his forehead against Ryoga’s, closing his eyes as he simply held his hips. Letting Ryoga adjust to him. Blue painted nails dug into Tsuzuku’s shoulders as Ryoga started to move, biting hard on his own lip to keep from moaning like a porn star as he pleasured himself on Tsuzuku’s cock. Tsuzuku pulled him back into a kiss. They smothered each other’s moans with passionate kisses holding tight to each other as Ryoga worked them both to completion. He teased Tsuzuku’s split tongue with his own, smirking at the little growl that earned him. In revenge Tsuzuku angled his hips just right making Ryoga cover his own mouth to stifle his loud moan. Shit, Tsuzuku knew his body too well.  
  
Ryoga didn’t even have to say anything about needing release since Tsuzuku’s talented fingers were wrapping around his cock pulling more moans from him.  
  
“Tsu,” Ryoga groaned dropping his head onto the other man’s shoulder as he held him tightly. He wouldn’t last much longer…  
  
* * *  
  
The curse of the absent vocalist was a game that K was sick to death of playing. BORN was set to take the stage in five minutes but Ryoga was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was he? A live house wasn’t exactly a big place full of areas to hide, but Ryoga was doing a damn good job of it. Maybe he should just put his vocalist on a leash when BORN performed with other bands. Then he couldn’t sneak off to have sex with whoever had caught his eye. Although, knowing Ryoga, he’d end up liking it.  
  
Preoccupied with his missing vocalist, K almost collided with Koichi as they turned the corner at the same time. He stopped himself just in time to stop Mejibray’s bassist from wearing his can of juice. “Have you seen Ryoga anywhere?” he asked hoping that _someone_ had.  
  
Koichi raised an eyebrow. “I was just about to ask if you’d seen Tsuzuku.”  
  
It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. “That explains my missing vocalist. Our missing vocalists,” K replied with a snort wondering if it was going to be like this before (or after) every live on this tour. If the two sneaking off for a backstage fuck happened too much he and Koichi might have to start chaperoning their perverted vocalists. Keep the two in line and clothed until they were back at the hotel.  
  
Koichi shrugged as he sipped his juice. “I figured he and Ryoga were together. Tsu said he was getting a drink fifteen minutes ago and never came back.”  
  
Definitely incriminating but that didn’t explain where Ryoga was. Aside from fucking somewhere backstage. He was about to say something when the door down the hall opened and Ryoga stumbled out while adjusting his clothes and belts. He paused as he saw K and Koichi smirking at him, giving them a sheepish smile in return.  
  
“Um, looking for me?”  
  
“Yeah. Now get your ass to the stage. We’re on soon,” K griped watching a content-looking Tsuzuku step out of the room and pull on his shirt. Fuck it. Both of them needed to be on a leash at this stage. He inclined his head in greeting towards Tsuzuku then glared as he caught Ryoga eyeing the other vocalist again. “Hurry up,” he insisted.  
  
Ryoga rolled his eyes. “We still have time.”  
  
“We’d have more time if you could keep your pants on,” K muttered catching one of Ryoga’s belts and pulling him down the hallway. He had to make sure his vocalist actually came with him. He grinned as he heard Koichi sarcastically ask Tsuzuku if he’d had a nice water break. Tsuzuku’s response, “Fuck yeah!” made him and Ryoga snort.  
  
This would definitely be an… interesting tour. Ryoga and Tsuzuku already couldn’t keep their hands off each other so what would they be like on stage?  
  
The fans were in for one hell of a show tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ryoga is wearing his outfit from the "Son of a Bitch" PV, which looks absolutely glorious in person as it leaves nothing to the imagination. Unfortunately he put ripped jeans over it when I saw them in Sendai too. Didn't stop Tsu from grabbing his ass though.  
> 2) BORN were all decked out in their Son of a Bitch looks. MiA, Meto, and Tsuzuku wore the clothes from their Men's Spider/Jury Black photoshoot (Tsuzuku wore black jeans though). Koichi was in a black hoodie and what looked like black yoga capris. Little brat never came to my side of the stage (I was right in front of MiA) so couldn't ogle him properly.


End file.
